


The Photo Shooting Session

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: A collaboration photo shooting with Tenn. How would it go for Riku?





	The Photo Shooting Session

Riku fidgeted lightly, nervous for his photo shooting with Tenn today, for the magazine and calender cover. He knew he had to be more reliable as Idolish7 Center as he got down from the bus arriving at the meeting point. A villa in front of a flower field full of sunflowers.

"Morning Nanase-san. It a pleasure to be working with you. I be counting on you for today." Riku turn around when he heard the familiar voice to see the elder twin whom he love and admire Kujou Tenn, right now they are rival him as Idolish7 Center and Tenn as TRIGGER Center Kujou Tenn. "Good Morning Kujou-san. The same, i be in your care" Riku greeted Tenn with a smile on his feature.

The both of them turn around when they hear the voice of their manager Tsumugi and Anesagi.

"Riku-san. I am sorry you had to come here by yourself since we had to sent the car for servicing. The staff should be here should you should get prepare with the makeup team who should have already arrive earlier for the photo shoot." Tsumugi panted as he approach the red head. "Are you feeling alright?"

Riku was grateful that his manager and member are always looking out for him .He immediately waved his hand. "Don't worry about it Manager. I'll do my best." he smile as he turn around making his way to the makeup team who got him dress into his outfit for the photoshoot.

Riku step out when the makeup was done to see Tenn in the same outfit as himself. 

"You look like a copy of Kujou-san in similar outfit. That I nearly thought that the both of you are siblings." One of the makeup staff commented. Riku only smile to the staff comment, though it stabs him in the heart. He could only endure it as Tenn had told him the reason why he couldn't openly admit them being siblings in fear that it would turn out hurting their parent.

Once the both of them were ready, they got into a few pose as instructed by the camera man as the sound of the camera clicking could be heard. Riku didn't know how long the shooting had went on for until he heard the sound "Alright everyone let take a break for thirty minutes."

Riku sat down in the shade of the villa, wiping the sweat that were flowing down his forehead for photo shooting in the hot sun, panting lightly.

Tsumugi was worried when she saw that she was stopped when she felt a hand holding onto her shoulder, turning around to see a familiar white hair. A smile spread across her feature as she nodded her head, watching Tenn approached Riku.

"You will cause trouble for the staff if you don't take care of your body Nanase-san. If you can't do something simple like that you failed as a professional Idol" Tenn crossed his arm, speaking in a cold and harsh tone of voice, reprimanding Riku.

Riku shifted his gaze to the side upon hearing Tenn's word.

"But you did a good job today. Your professionalism as an idol is improving keep up the good work" Tenn sat down right next to Riku, holding out an ice-cream out to him. When Riku was young, He often had to dissapoint Riku but telling him he couldn't had any ice-cream or take away any which were given to him in fear of it triggering his asthma. He still felt guilty till date remember that expression on Riku's feature.

Riku blinked seeing the ice-cream, his attack hasn't been acting up and his condition was much better as compare to when he was a kid. A smile brighten on his feature when he saw the ice-cream.

"Kujou-san could you feed me with the ice-cream?" Riku decided to act spoiled for once since it was breaktime and there wasn't anyone around.

Tenn blinked upon hearing Riku's word before it burst into a chuckle. 

Tenn unwrapped the wrapping of the ice-cream before he held it out to Riku. "Here you go Nanase-san."

Riku open his mouth taking a bite out of the ice-cream as Tenn brought the ice-cream close to him, savouring the taste as the cold, icyness of the ice-cream melted in his mouth. A smile spread across Tenn feature upon seeing the satisfied and happy expression on Riku's feature as he eat the ice-cream.

"Kujou-san. Let me feed you this time." Riku smile.

Tenn blushed upon hearing Riku's word. However, he couldn't say 'No' to Riku seeing that excited expression on his feature. Nodding lightly as he took a bit out of the ice-cream when Riku held it out to him.

"It reallly nice Nanase-san."

"Right?" Riku added happily. 

The both of them were unaware that Tsumugi was watching from afar, lips curving up into a smile as she took a few photos. The scene in front of her, where both of them are enjoying themselves happily and naturally was probably a photo that would exceed any they taken in the photo shoot earlier.

Soon the break time was over, it didn't tell long for the photo shooting session to end.

Tenn and Riku thank each other for the hardwork before they bid each other farewell before heading back. The twins parted with a heavy heart knowing that the next time they meet on stage they would be rivals once again as they turn around each taking their own steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a short drabble on Riku and Tenn since i love their relationship. The Calendar photo just gave me the Idea


End file.
